DA2  Revelations
by Banbha
Summary: Hawke is questioning Sebastian on his course to taking vows. However, something happens that makes him see the light. Short story that may be elaborated on later.


"So, you are saying that one can't serve the Maker outside of the chantry?" Sorcha looked at Sebastian incredulously. "Elthina says each of us serve Him in our own way, just by our good deeds and charitable work. We don't have to take vows to be dedicated to Him and his Bride, Sebastian." She snorted and pulled at the grass in the garden, where they sat under a tree.

"Are you asking me to abandon my faith and the chantry?" Sebastian's voice was hard as he looked at his friend.

"No one is saying you have to abandon faith!" She blew her hair out of her eyes with a frustrated breath. "You have an obligation to your throne too, and if you haven't forgotten, you said you would take it back someday! What about those people of Starkhaven who want their lawful heir to return?"

"Sorcha! I told you before I don't know if it is right for me to claim the throne after being gone for so long!" His face scrunched up with exasperation and anger. "Why are you pressing this?"

"My dear, lovely friend, look at all the good you have done at my side? You take your vows, you will no longer be out there righting the wrongs first hand. You won't be the right hand of the Maker as you punish those who have done evil to their fellow man."

"Don't you dare use that tact with me, Sorcha Hawke." Sebastian's sea blue eyes hardened to steel at her. "You are sounding like Elthina, trying to turn me from service with the Maker!"

"Arrrghh!" Sorcha growled in frustration and stood up in a rush to walk over to the low retaining wall overlooking the craggy sea. "For someone who can be so enlightened at times, you are awfully thick!"

"Thick?" Sebastian growled as he rushed up and grabbed at Sorcha's arm. "You aren't seeing the matter clearly, serrah!"

Her eyes narrowed at the prince, seeing rage reflected in his face. His body was shaking from containing the anger inside and his grip tightened on her arm, making her wince. Quietly, Sorcha spoke, "I do see the matter clearly, Prince Vael. You see a straight path to taking vows in service of the Maker but not realize that you have been already fulfilling the role you so desperately want by fighting at my side. You actually enjoy putting your bow through its paces as it finds it mark in the enemy's chest. For each time that arrow flies through the air, it is seeking judgment for the Maker."

Sebastian growled deep and without thinking, his hand flew across Sorcha's cheek, whipping her head back. The loud crack snapped him out of the red haze and he looked in horror as Sorcha licked at the trickle of blood at the corner of mouth. "Oh, by the Maker, Sorcha! I'm so sorry!" He took his offending hand and grasped her chin, his thumb dabbing at the blood. A red welt was already forming on her cheek but Sorcha looked at Sebastian with shock.

"Well," she said quietly.

Sebastian felt horrible for hurting his friend. He had come to rely on Sorcha over the years as not only to debate issues of faith, but she helped him stay true to himself. He had to admit though, she was right as his heart was torn between the chantry and going to reclaim Starkhaven. Elthina and Sorcha were telling him the same thing about serving the Maker is not limited to devoting oneself to the chantry. But he was being stubborn and an ass. The ass in him came out as he struck the woman he cared for greatly. Sorcha had suffered far more than any person in their lifetime, and Sebastian was steadily at her side during each tragedy. Starting with the grief of her sister's loss in the Deep Roads, to Fenris' running out on her, and recently, the terrible murder of her mother by a blood mage.

Yet, she still remained strong and she pushed his buttons until all reason left. Here she was, after he caused her harm, standing there, no anger, no recrimination, just shock as his baser nature was let loose. Sebastian slid his hand up to where the welt was forming on her cheek, feeling the heat of his anger on her face. Laying his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes. "Can you forgive me, Sorcha?"

"Forgive you for your anger?" she said gently. Her hand gently caressed at the back of his neck, soothing his ruffled ego. "Sebastian, you need to forgive yourself. You need to stop running where the wind takes you and make a firm decision of where you want to go in life."

"It is no excuse to strike you."

Sorcha gave a little chuckle, "I have gotten far worse on the battlefield, you know that."

"This is different!" he opened his eyes and looked into Sorcha's soft green gaze. How could she be so understanding, so forgiving? She trusted him and that was unshakable. He wiped at the remaining droplets of blood and leaned down to softly kiss at the corner of her mouth, hoping to ease the hurt he caused. He didn't stop there as his mouth kissed over to Sorcha's lips. Her fingers at his neck stopped as instinct and attraction took over in him. His mouth pressed firmly against Sorcha's, drawing out the kisses. Taking his hands, he cradled her head in them and brought her full lips to his again.

Something inside of him clicked, while the part that was claiming to be chaste was screaming for him to stop, the man that adored, admired, and even loved Sorcha, stood forefront in his mind and heart. Sebastian teased at Sorcha's mouth, surprised to not be meeting any resistance. His tongue sought her mouth, crying in joy inside as Sorcha's lips parted and met his. Her fingers tightened in his hair, drawing him in deeper.

When a whimper was heard from Sorcha, Sebastian broke off the kiss, a little breathless, to look apologetically at her. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that." He murmured.

"Sebastian…shut up." Her eyes held his as a smile formed on her face. "You should listen to your heart more often than ignore it."

He cocked his head her, puzzled for a brief moment and then it dawned on him. "Have I been that much of an idiot?"

"Yes." Sorcha chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose. Easing out of Sebastian's embrace, the woman Sebastian realized he had fallen for turned away from him. But not only the realization that he had fallen in love with the warrior woman, also that he knew deep down that he needed to reclaim Starkhaven. His people were without a prince and they were suffering under the idiocy and tyranny of his cousin. Lord Harriman had supported his claim, with his daughter taking on her father's mantle after he and her mother died. The desire demon that had haunted the family was correct and he refused to fall under those desires, denying his birthright.

Elthina and Sorcha had tried to tell him to think his decisions through, make sure it was what he wanted to do. That in whatever capacity you served in, you served the Maker, whether it was in the chantry, on the battlefield, or ruling a nation. In fact, Sorcha had said that a ruler that has faith in the Maker and rules by faith and justice is serving in His cause.

He was a stubborn fool for not listening.

Sebastian walked up to Sorcha and placed his hands on her shoulders. They stood there in silence for a few moments, watching the sea birds fly and dip on the thermals over the water. "I have been such a fool in not heeding Elthina's and your wisdom, Sorcha." Sebastian rumbled his brogue thick with emotion.

"We can only guide you to revelation, Sebastian. It is up to you to take the blinders off and see your true desires."

"Aye." Sebastian agreed, pulling Sorcha back against his chest and wrapping his arms around her. "Part of those desires includes you."

"Are you sure you want a scarred woman, Sebastian?" Sorcha said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"I have held you through the worst moments of your life, Sorcha. That just makes you dearer to me than even my quest to reclaim Starkhaven." He kissed the top of her head, laying a cheek against the smooth rich brown hair.

"You won't run out on me?" Her head bowed, hiding tears from Sebastian but the tone of her voice didn't fool him as he gently turned her in his embrace and forced her to look at him.

"I will never leave you unless you want me too." Sebastian said throatily. "I'm not Fenris, sweetling. I do know what I want now."

She gave a small smile at his words and a little nod. "Now, those are the words of a prince."

Sebastian leaned down to nuzzle at Sorcha's cheek and kiss at the welt he left behind. "I should have a talk with Elthina and maybe one of the sister's has a salve or something to help with this."

"You are a good man, Sebastian." Sorcha told him. "Far better than I deserve."

"Sorcha, you deserve to be happy and if I can provide just a small part, I will. You deserve to have far more than myself."

The warrior blushed at the compliment, not sure of what to make of it or how to respond. Sorcha stood up on her toes in Sebastian's arms and softy kissed him.

"If you let me down, Prince Vael, I will hunt you down and give you a sound beating."

Sebastian chuckled at the fierceness in Sorcha's voice and smiled at the mischievous gleam in her eyes. Stepping back, he bowed at his waist to her. "Then I will not let you down, my fair lady."

# # #

"Grand Cleric?" Sebastian's voice intruded on Elthina's studying but instead of sighing in exasperation at some novice interrupting her, she smiled and invited her charge into the archives. There was lightness in his step and a steady smile. Ah, something happened and for the better. Of course, the young man was always bright after visiting with Hawke. She herself had talked with the young woman and was still amazed at such wisdom in someone so young. Hawke would attribute it to her father's teaching but Elthina knew that the woman had dealt with one hardship after another all her life. Only by her strength of will, had Hawke persevered.

If she had used some of that perserverence with the young prince, Elthina promised to say a special chant of thanks to the Maker for Hawke. The older woman knew that the dedication required of the chantry was not for Sebastian. The man had to stop running and dedicate his life to a specific goal that would suit his needs and desires to help people. Joining the Champion on her treks did wonders for the young man and seemed to firm his resolve on some issues.

"Sebastian, to what do I owe this honor? Did your time with Hawke go well?"

"Oh, yes, it went…" a boyish grin crossed his face and made his cheeks flush. "just fine. Actually, during my talk with Hawke, I have had a bit of an epiphany."

"You don't say?" Elthina folded her hands on top of the unfolded scrolls she was studying, trying hard to keep her face from grinning. Maybe he finally realized his true calling.

"I realized that my place is to reclaim my birthright. What you and Hawke have been telling me about serving the Maker in any capacity finally sunk through my… thick head." His hand twitched on the word thick, which Elthina found curious.

"It was only a matter of time, Sebastian. The Champion and I do care for you greatly and want you to not regret any decisions made in haste."

"Aye, I realize that now. I have a duty to my people as they deserve their rightful prince."

"I'm glad you see that, Sebastian. It only took you fifteen years to see it." Elthina grinned.

Sebastian smiled abashedly at the older woman. "Along with that revelation, I also come to realize my feelings towards Hawke. I have been her friend all these years but denied my love for her because of my vows."

"Ah, now that I am happy to hear." Elthina sighed in relief, "There is a woman who is your equal, who has questioned you and parted her wisdom, and yet, the sisters and I have noticed your devotion to her, Sebastian. You are happier in her company and pout when you are doing your duties here in the chantry lately."

"I don't pout." Sebastian protested meekly.

"Every man or woman pouts," Elthina chuckled. "You should enjoy your time with Hawke without the vows of chastity infringing on you."

"You are releasing me?" Sebastian asked In surprise.

"Isn't that why you have come to me?" Elthina cocked her head to the side and looked at the prince with serenity.

"Well… yes." Sebastian lowered his head, hiding the blush flaring under his tan.

"The vows of chastity are not for a prince. So you have said when you first came to the chantry."

Sebastian laughed softly at his youthful brashness and arrogance. "Once I've secured Starkhaven, I would ask Hawke to marry me."

"She is a good match for you, Sebastian. You need someone with the down to earth morals that she has to keep you grounded and focused."

"Aye." The prince agreed.

"Now, if there is nothing else, you are relieved from your vows, Sebastian. You are free to room here as long as you want."

"Thank you, your Grace." Sebastian bowed his head and turned on his heel to leave Elthina to her scrolls.


End file.
